Calm Before the Storm
by MatterOfTime
Summary: [FantasticFour] Charlotte Storm is the third Storm child, and who will she turn to once she is kicked out of boarding school? What will happen once she ends up working for Von Doom too? And what powers will she get? Read and review please. First chapter p


_okay, this is before everything. its pre-movie, lol. enjoy :D\_

* * *

"Johnny, it's not that hard to understand okay? Just calm down,"

"Charlie, how am I supposed to 'just calm down' after my little sister shows up at my door after being kicked out of boarding school?" Johnny Storm exclaimed to his younger sister Charlotte.

"Okay, first, don't you dare call me Charlie. You don't have a right. It's been what? Two years I was away and I didn't get one freaking letter, card or even email from you! And second, I didn't just show up here. Mom dropped me off here, because she had a flight to catch, as usual. She barely had enough time to leave me a credit card," yelled Charlotte Storm, first recalling the nickname her brother had created when she was little. He never wanted a younger sister, he wanted a brother. Charlie gave him that satisfaction, Charlotte assumed.

Johnny was motionless for a moment. It was true, he hadn't written his sister a letter over the last two years. He hadn't sent her a birthday card, or even a christmas card. Nothing.

"C'mon Char, things were busy," Johnny tried, as he sat on the couch across from his sister, who had planted herself in one of he armchairs.

"Don't feed me that crap Johnny, you forgot. I at least got a birthday card from Sue," Charlotte spat at her older brother. She pulled her on the elastic holding her hair and let it go, letting her hair free fall to just below her shoulders. She caught her brother's eye, and they both just stared at each other for a bit. Johnny was schocked at how much his sister had changed.

Her light brown hair seemed so much darker now, and longer. She had grown taller, and she had matured greatly. It was such a sight to be seen, his little sister growing up.

"Well, then why did you come here? Why did you choose for mom to drop you off at my place?" Johnny questioned her, shaking off his thoughts.

"Because I knew Sue wouldn't understand, and I was really hoping you would John-boy. I just need someone to listen to me, and understand why I got kicked out of Parnell Bording School." She prounced the name of her former school with such a dry tone. Sometimes it didn't seem like his sister was only 15. She seemed so much older at times, and so immature at others. Their 8 year age gap wasn't always too noticable too.

Johnny sighed, then shrugged, "Okay, go ahead, explain,"

"Alright. And Johnny, you know me, okay? Just remember that," she took a deep breath, then began, "I was kicked out, because.. there was aclchol in my room. I wasn't drinking it, it was just there. Brittany from 4C wanted me to hold it for her while her room was inspected, then she would come and take it back in time. But she didn't. She didn't come back, and the blame was on me. And because it was my third time with 'possession of items not allowed within the school'-"

"Third time!" Johnny cut her off, doing his best to hold back his anger.

"Well, second. This was the first alchol, but before that I had a guy in my room. Yes, Johnny, a guy, and calm down, our hormones weren't that raging. Anyway, and it turns out he had something in his pocket, crack maybe, from who knows where? And he dropped it in my room when we were making out, strike too. I got out of that one easy, kinda. Then there was this. And that was it, I was gone."

"Charlie, what were you thinking?"

She let the use of her nickname slip, "I'm not done. Rich, you know, mom's newest husband, picked me up at the airport today. And he called me a, in his words, 'fucking mistake who wasted his money at school'. So by the time we got home, and mom said she had a flight planned with Rich, I knew I couldn't go. I can't deal with him, and what he says to me all the time. It's why I always avoided coming home on holidays,"

"Oh Char, you could have come and stayed with me or Sue when you had to come in to town," Johnny shared, as he went over to give her a hug.

"No," she started, close to tears, "I couldn't. You were always out somewhere during the holidays, and Sue would have been out with Reed," She embraced his hug, and didn't want to let go. She had missed him. She had missed all her family. But she had always been closest with Johnny, they always made the same jokes. They always felt the same way about their mom's current boyfriend. They got along, even with their advanced age different.

"Char, you don't have to cry. It's okay, you are here now. And I'm sorry. You can stay with me, you don't have to go back to mom and that ass when they get back. And just to know, Reed and Sue stopped things a little while after you had left,"

"Thanks Johnny. Thanks." she said, wiping the tears from under her eyes and pulling on the sleeves of her sweatshirt, "Did they really? How come?"

"Oh don't even get me started on those too, it's just Reed and Sue, the usual problems," Johnny called to his sister as he got up and walked into the kitchen. She followed his lead, and she hopped up to sit on the counter.

"Oh, that's too bad. I always liked Reed.. a bit," Johnny laughed at his sister, and tossed her a pop.

"Can I at least still call you Charlie?" he asked her, leaning against the counter across from her.

"It hasn't stopped you all night, so I guess so," There was a sudden knock at his apartment door.

"Just a sec." he said to her as he raced to answer it.

"Johnny! Where is she?" exclaimed an excited but framilar voice from the entry hall way. Charlie laughed at the sound of her sister, but smiled as she walked in.

"Oh Charlie! Mom called me from the plane, told me about everything that happened, why would you come and stay with Johnny?" Sue Storm said in a rush as she hugged her sister.

"hey Sue.. uhm, Johnny was just the first name that came to my head I guess," Charlie answered quickly, getting a laugh out of her brother.

"Oh well, whatever. You hungry? Wanna go get some dinner? All three of us.. kind of like old times," Sue offered, smiling at her sister.

"Yeah, like old times. Except I recall Reed tagging along when we used to have dinner," Charlie joked with her sister, as she hopped off the counter.

"Reed.. is past history," Sue said shortly.

"It's kind of late though, don't you two have work in the morning?"

"Naw, it's okay, we can be late," Johnny said, as he threw on his coat.

"Oh, alright then, shall we go?" The three Storm's all looked at each other. It was like old times.

"Wow, this is better than boarding school already,"

* * *

_(wow, i know that was a horrible ending, but i realyl just wanted to get this out of my system. ive been dying to write it since i saw the movie. i want to continue it and i will, just don't expect really sudden updates, okay? ok. thanks for reading and pleaseeeee review!)_


End file.
